Un rêve étrange
by Nahamy
Summary: Harry fait un rêve et Ron lui prete une oreille attentive. Pas de slash
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Nahamy

Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Résumer : Harry (ou moi) fait des rêve étrange et alors ?

**Un rêve étrange**

Harry se tourna et retourna dans son lit, son corps s'enroulant autour des draps. Ses bras se mirent à s'agiter et il laissa échapper des gémissements puis des mots.

- Plus vite, il faut courir plus vite.

Le survivant s'agita dans son lit et finit par tomber de celui-ci en hurlant. Ron, réveillé par le hurlement de son ami, alluma sa lampe de chevet et s'agenouilla devant son ami.

- Ca va Harry ? Encore un cauchemar ?

Celui aquiesça tentant de reprendre son souffle. Soudain il se jeta dans les bras du roux.

- C'était horrible Ron ! Je promenais tranquillement dans les rues de Privet Drive, il faisait un soleil radieux, un petit vent frais, la journée parfaite. Je me suis dirigé vers le par cet c'est là qu'Il est apparu.

Le survivant trembla à ce souvenir et Ron resserra son étreinte.

- Je suis rester immobile, complètement pétrifier je ne sais pas quoi faire, et puis il a grogner et je me suis réveillé et j'ai commencez à courir dans la direction opposer.

Le rouquin fit des cercles avec sa main pour apaiser le brun, Voldemort grogner, pensa-t-il, hum bizarre.

- Et ensuite Harry ?

J'ai courus, courus, mais je l'entendais derrière mois, il criait et gagner du terrain sur moi. Et j'ai aperçut le gymnase de ma commune, heureusement pour moi j'avait les clées, alors je me diriger vers lui suis entrer et j'ai verrouiller les portes derrière moi. Et c'est là qu'il est arriver, il s'est dresser de toute sa taille et il s'est mit à frapper de toute ses forces contres les vitres et grondant et au moment où il allait les briser je me suis réveillez.

Ron leva un sourcil perplexe, étrangement il ne voyez pas Voldy courir après Harry dans des rue moldu ni briser une vitre à main nu, alors que comme tout sorcier il devait avoir sa baguette, intrigait il fit part de son étonnement à son ami.

- Euh Harry, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé sa baguette magique ?

Celui sortit de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami et le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

- Mais Ron les ours polaire n'ont pas de baguette magique.

Le rouquin le dévisagea, clignent des yeux bêtement avant d'exploser.

- Un ours polaire ? Tu veux dire que tu as rêver que tu étais poursuivit dans le Londres moldu pas UN OURS POLAIRE !

Furieux il retourna dans son lit en marmonnant des insultes dans sa barbe inexistante contre les meilleurs mais et leurs rêves débiles. Avant de verrouillez magiquement ses rideaux.

Harry, légèrement sur le cul regarda le lit à baldaquin avant de demander d'un petit voix.

- Mais Ron ?

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Rêves étranges suites

Tout était tranquille dans la tour griffondor, les élèves dormaient tranquillement chacun dans leur dortoir respectif. Tous ? Non un élève répondant au nom d'Harry Potter se tortillait dans ses draps poussant de petits gémissant en proie à un cauchemar.

Harry était dans le magicobus, celui-ci roulait pour une fois à une vitesse dite normale, il savourait à l'avance cette journée au chemin de traverse. C'est alors qu'il le vit, immobile dans un coin du bus, attendant pour passer à l'attaque. Harry se releva d'un bond, il pinta du doigt l'intrus et hurla.

La regardez !

Stan le contrôleur se retourna et regarda se que pointait du doigt l'adolescent.

Se n'est rien Harry, n'est pas peur.

Pas peur il en avait de bonne lui. Harry fixa son ennemi plongeant son regard émeraude dans les yeux globuleux de l'autre. Et celui-ci passa a l'attaque, à toute vitesse il fonça vers Harry. Le survivant fit un bond de côté évitant ainsi son adversaire, se releva et contempla de nouveau son adversaire. Il était immobile, mais le bus pris un brusque virage renvoyant le monstre vers le survivant. Harry était épuisait émotionnellement il ne faisait qu'évitait son ennemie mais chaque embarder du bus, chaque virage en épingle renvoyait celui-ci sur le pauvre adolescent terroriser.

Aidez moi je vous en pris !

Mais voyons harry puisqu'on te dit qu'il est gentil qu'il ne te fera pas de mal.

Etaient ils donc tous fou dans se bus ? Ne voyaient ils pas quel danger représenter ce monstre ? Ou étaient-ils tous sous impérium ? Le monstre se dirigea droit vers Harry et celui-ci hurla.

-AAAAaaaahhhhh ! Le survivant se redressa en hurlant dans son lit.

- Harry encore un cauchemar ?

- Oh seigneur Ron c'était horrible, j'étais dans le magicobus et il me poursuivait partout dans le véhicule, je demandais de l'aide mais personnes ne voulaient ils répétaient tous, il est gentil, il est gentil.

- Encore l'ours polaire ?

- Mais non Ron !

- Voldemort ?

- non !

- Alors quoi ? Un farfadet ? Un teckel a poil long ? Un géant ? Le calamar ? Quoi ?

- Un crapaud avec un bonnet rouge sur une roue, il était horrible !

Ron regarda son ami en soupirant ça devenait vraiment grave.

Harry tu as pensé à consulter un spécialiste à Ste mangouste ?

Ils ont des gens qui analysent les rêves là-bas ?

Non mais de très bon psychomage.

Pourquoi tu dis ça Ron ?

Pour rien Harry, pour rien, rendors toi.

Oui bonne nuit Ron.

Bonne nuit Harry.

fin


End file.
